


What's better than sleep?

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [182]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	What's better than sleep?

[backdated to January, 2016; takes place not long after [the boys struggle to find their rhythm again](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/8601.html)]

When Luke cleans up from their hurried breakfast, miracle of miracles, the twins are still asleep. He can hear the master shower running, Alex and him taking turns so there's always someone available in case Kaja or Rhys wake. But this morning, with no noise from the nursery, Luke pauses for only a moment in the doorway before he oh so quietly re-closes the door, grabs the monitor from the kitchen, runs to the ensuite and – dropping the monitor on the counter and his pajama pants on the floor – joins his husband in the shower, pressing close, his arms wrapped around Alex's neck in an instant. "Good morning." He's already said it once but it wasn't as true as it is now.

Alex blinks in surprise, then grins at the solid length snugged against him. "Morning," he murmurs back, and delves into Luke's mouth with his tongue. "They're still sleeping?" They must be, for Luke to throw caution to the wind so recklessly and actually break away from the constant grind of dishwashing (they've agreed that the baby formula stains on everyone's clothes are Alex's burden to deal with).

"For the moment," Luke nods, reaching for the tube of waterproof lube they keep in the shower. Normally he would have prepped first thing but since the twins arrived, there's no such thing as normal. He shoves it into Alex's hand. "Hurry." Already turning to brace his hands against the wet tiles.

_Fuck_. Alex's cock swells from half hard to full so fast he's nearly dizzy from it. And it's not just the deprivation he's been feeling – the fucked-up absence of their sex life – but when Luke offers himself up like that... Alex growls against his lover's nape, already pushing two slick fingers into Luke's ass.

Luke moans, the sound almost wounded, his thighs spread and ass tilted back to take more.

"Do you need this as much as I do?" Alex husks, working Luke's hole open. Twisting his wrist to rub hard over that sweet bundle of nerves.

"Yes, fuck yes," Luke nods, moaning loudly, his cock jerking with every perfect press of those fingers. "Please, please fuck me..." he begs.

Steam billows around them in clouds – damn, that tankless water heater for their new house was a brilliant idea – and Alex swiftly slicks his cock with lube. "I can't make it last," he says, nipping sharply at his lover's neck and starting to push himself inside his body. "But you're gonna feel this for days."

Luke moans again, suddenly shoving back to take Alex deep inside, the painful stretch only heightening his arousal. "Oh, god, fuck," he cries, trembling, pulling forward and doing it again, harder, deeper. " _Fuck me_."

"I love it when you're demanding," Alex says on a gasp, wrapping one hand around Luke's hip and meeting his next slam back with a thrust. With his other hand he grabs Luke's hair, fingers tangling in the thick wet locks and yanking his boy's head back so Alex can feast on his throat.

Luke cries out as Alex sinks his teeth into his throat, his cock jerking, a long thin string of precome dripping from it. "Oh, god, please," he begs, shoved up hard against the edge. "Please let me–" A wail comes over the monitor and they both still, freeze for a second before he slides into begging again. "Don't stop. They're in their cribs. They're safe. Please don't fucking stop."

It takes another moment before Alex gets back into action, though – he is still not used to trying to be amorous and be a father, simultaneously. But there's no doubt that it's his lust in charge right now. "Do it," he orders, feeling his climax coil tight. Hips working, he licks Luke's neck. "Do it!"

That searing rush of heat inside him combined with those words? Luke's body obeys instantly, orgasm slamming through him, leaving him a wreck. "Fuck," he whispers, the wail over the monitor only growing louder.

"Maybe they're hungry," Alex mutters, barely loud enough to be heard over the pounding of water against tile. In the bliss of afterglow all the edges seem fuzzy, and he doesn't feel any rush to pull out of his lover's sweet body. He mouths softly over the fresh bruise on Luke's neck.

"Or wet," Luke offers, his cock still throbbing, his muscles still clenching around Alex in the aftershocks of his climax. Surely they can't be hungry _again_. Reluctantly he says the words neither of them wants to hear, "We should go get them."

It takes a long moment, but eventually Alex is able to make himself step back. Of course he immediately puts his hands on his husband again, cleaning them both up a bit, but it's not like it was in their pre-baby life, when Alex would snatch at every excuse to touch Luke for _hours_ , because he could.

Luke stumbles out of the shower and grabs towels for them both, handing Alex his as he quickly dries off, the cries starting to sputter. He eyes the monitor suspiciously, wraps his towel around his waist and heads for the nursery.

"Glad you've got it all under control," Alex murmurs to himself, because right now he's moving a whole lot slower than his husband is. He tosses his damp towel into the hamper, then ambles after. "What are our little troublemakers up to?" he asks, surprised when he peeks around the doorframe to see both babies sleeping soundly. "Did we just imagine that?"

"No, but apparently if we leave them long enough they go back to sleep," Luke says with a sigh. He tilts his head onto his husband's shoulder. "We should remember that."

"Right." Alex slips his arms around Luke's waist, and gets lost in a long moment of the miracle of simply watching his children. Their children. "Come back to bed?"

"I would love to," Luke says with a smile, wrapping both arms around Alex's waist.

Alex grins. Links his fingers with his husband's, and pulls him down the hall to their bedroom.  



End file.
